civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Brazilian (Civ5)
Tourism output is +100% during their Golden Ages *Earn Great Artists, Musicians, and Writers 50% faster during their Golden Ages |startbias = |language = Portuguese}} The Brazilian civilization was added to Civilization V through the new expansion pack, Brave New World. Preferred religion is Catholicism. Musical Theme: Chega de Saudade (composed by Geoff Knorr) Architecture: Native American Music Set: European In-Game Architecture Set: Native American Main Theme: Chega de Saudade (Composed by Geoff Knorr, performed by the Prague Filmharmonic Orchestra, conducted by Andy Brick; based on the first recorded bossa nova, Chega de Saudade, composed by Antonio Carlos Jobim and lyrics written by Vinícius de Moraes). '''Ambient Music Set: '''European. Strategy The Brazilians are designed for Cultural Victory thanks to their unique ability that grants Tourism bonus and increases Great Person generation during Golden Ages. As such, players should emphasize building a lot of Happiness to trigger Golden Ages more often in addition to wonders and producing Great Artist, Writer, and Musicians.Unfortunately, the Brazilians tend to suffer horribly in the early game due to their Jungle start bias. They don't have any special abilities to make use of Jungles before the Middle Age era, which makes it relatively difficult for the Brazilians to build many important wonders for Cultural Victory due to the lack of early production. On the other hand, it's advisable to avoid, at any cost, cutting down too many Jungle titles, because of their great usefullness later on. They not only provide some good early game defenses (and making them a bit difficult for early game elimination), they also allow the Brazilians to build the unique and valuable Brazilwood Camp, which not only provides Gold, but also Culture after the discovery of Acoustics; thus allowing the Brazilians to adopt Social Policies, have great excess of wealth, and expand their own borders faster. Additionally, the Camps don't destroy the Jungle, allowing additional Science output from the middle game on. The best use of their unique unit, the Pracinha, is to start a war against your major rival for Cultural Victory immediately after the unit becomes available. Wait for them to gather cultural power, build Wonders, etc. then strike them! This way you not only cripple (or eliminate) the competition, but also acquire their Great Works and Wonders (which, of course will be culturally aimed), and also boost your Golden Age meter! Of course, this strategy is a little risky, since it might become too late to act if your rival becomes too powerful. Civilopedia Entry (Brazil) History Paulo Coelho, one of the greatest novelist of Brazil, wrote of the history of his people, "They were seeking out the treasure of their destiny, without actually wanting to live out their destiny." Among former colonies, Brazil is unique in the Americas because, beyond gaining its independence through a relatively peaceful path, and even after dozens of failed separatist movements, it did not fragment into separate countries as did British and Spanish possessions. Brazil was a Portuguese colony from the time of the arrival of Pedro Cabral, who claimed it for his sovereign in 1500 AD, until the royal family in exile from their occupied homeland elevated it to the status of kingdom in 1815. Full independence was achieved in 1822 when the Empire of Brazil was created with a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary government. With the overthrow of Pedro II, the second and last emperor, in 1889 AD it became a republic. Although the republic would suffer through militar dictatorships over the next century, democracy returned in the 1980s when the first elected civilian government assumed power after a negotiated transition. Under a succession of able leaders, Brazil achieved political and economic stability, became a vital and influential member of the international community, and has at last achieved "the treasure of its destiny." Climate and Terrain Brazil is the world's fifth largest country, encompassing half of South America's landmass; it is one of 17 nations considered to have a "mega-diverse ecology," home to manifold flora and fauna, habitats, natural resources and terrain. Brazil contains most of the Amazon River basin, the world's largest river system as well as the world's largest virgin rainforest. Thus, the country has a wide range of tropical and subtropical landscapes, including wetlands, savannahs, jungle-covered plateaus, and low mountains. Along Brazil's 7500 km (4600 mile) coastline lie a number of archipelagos. The main upland area of Brazil occupies most of the southern half of the country, rising to a mass of low mountain ranges such as the Mantiqueira and Espinhaço, whose tallest peaks reach about 1200 m (3900 ft) high. Lying on the equator, most of the nation has a tropical climate, divided into five subtypes: equatorial, tropical, highland tropical, temperate and subtropical. Temperatures across Brazil average 25°C (77°F). Vegetation ranges from rainforests in the north to tropical savannahs in the center to coniferous forests in the south. As might be expected with such varied terrain and climate, Brazil's biodiversity is one of the richest in the world, with jaguar, ocelot, tapir, anteater, sloth, armadillo, deer, piranha, caiman, parrot, monkey and thousands of other species sharing the land and waters. Portuguese Colonization The origins of the native inhabitants (called 'indios' by the Portuguese) of Brazil are unknown (even though many affirm they come from both Africa and Mongolia); the earliest human fossils date back 12 000 years to the highlands of Minas Gerais. When Portuguese explorers arrived on the coast, some 2000 native tribes existed; semi-nomadic, they subsisted on hunting, fishing, migrant agricultural and tribal warfare (The cannibalism was practised as a ritual to gain the strength of a deceased enemy). The land was claimed by Pedro Cabral in April 1500 when the fleet he was leading around the Cape of Good Hope was borne so far westward that he made landfall in South America. The Treaty of Tordesillas of 1494 AD had divided the New World between Spain (west) and Portugal (east) along the longitude of 46 degrees. As the discovery fell well within the Portuguese zone, and spurred by reports of its riches, in 1532 the first Portuguese settlement was founded. The discovery of brazilwood - a dense, orange-red hardwood highly prized in dye-making and in the making of musical instruments and furniture - incited the crown's interest; in 1534 AD King Dom João III encouraged private colonial ventures. In 1549 the king appointed a governor-general and Brazil officially became a Portuguese colony. In wars with the French, the Portuguese slowly expanded their holdings to the north and south, taking Rio de Janeiro in 1567 and São Luis in 1615. In 1680 AD they claimed the lands around the Rio de la Plata (territory called "Cisplatina", wich gained its independence later on with a war between Brazil and Argentina, and became the country known as Uruguay), which became their southernmost territory. In the meantime, British and Dutch strongholds in the Amazon were overrun; the native tribes were either assimilated, enslaved or exterminated. By the end of the 17th Century, Brazil was the largest and most important of Portugal's scattered colonies. Sugar, dyes and spices were major exports in addition to brazilwood. The Portuguese began their import of slaves from Africa to meet the growing international demand for these commodities; eventually Portugal would become one of the major slave-trading nations and slaves in Brazil would number in the hundreds of thousands. Concurrently, prospectors had sought in vain for gold in the jungles and hills of Brazil until extensive deposits were discovered in Minas Gerais. The subsequent gold rush brought such vast sums that the colonial capital was transferred from Salvador south to Rio de Janeiro in 1763 AD in order to better administer the new wealth. The treaties of Madrid (1750), Pardo (1761) and Ildefonso (1777) recognized Brazil's borders, while colonial reforms insured that it remained a placid, prosperous and profitable colony for Portugal. Independence In March 1808 AD, the Portuguese royal family and ministers arrived in Rio de Janeiro to take refuge in Brazil as Napoleon's forces overran their homeland. The prince regent João, ruling in the stead of his mother Maria I, who was incapacitated due to mental illness, re-established his capital in Rio and ruled the empire from there. While in residence, he put in place all the ministries of a sovereign capital, as well as founding a royal library, a military academy, a royal mint, a printing office, and medical and law schools. In 1815, João declared Brazil a kingdom, co-equal with Portugal in the empire. Following the defeat of France, he preferred to remain in Brazil until called back to Portugal to deal with radical revolts. In April 1821, João appointed his son Pedro to the regency. Pedro's ministers, many Brazilian born, urged independence. The young regent issued a declaration of independence for Brazil in September 1822 and was crowned as Emperor Pedro I within three months. In 1825 the Portuguese government officially recognized Brazil's sovereignty, and within the year most of the European nations followed suit. Empire Pedro I and his ministers sought to insure that Brazil did not suffer the discord and revolutions that were plaguing Brazil's South American neighbors. To that end, he was the primary architect of a new constitution, one quite liberal and advanced for its time. But Pedro was increasingly involved in affairs in Portugal, and in 1831 AD abdicated in favor of his five-year-old son so he could return to Europe to reclaim the Portuguese crown for his daughter. To settle the political unrest and discord the abrupt departure left, Pedro's son was officially declared of age at 14 and crowned Emperor Pedro II within the year. The new emperor's five-decade reign was enlightened and progressive, and Brazil enjoyed a "golden age" in every realm - politically, economically, industrially, socially, culturally. Under Pedro II, Brazil won three wars, expanded its international reputation, modernized, reformed its legal and monetary systems, boosted its agricultural diversity, and abolished slavery. But the latter had eroded support among the landed gentry; moreover, as he aged Pedro II increasingly lost touch with the new urban middle class and liberal student movements his ideals and policies had fostered. Although still respected and beloved by his people, in November 1889 a bloodless military coup deposed Pedro in favor of a republic. Ever a patriot, when he departed into exile in Europe, Pedro II expressed his "ardent wishes for the greatness and prosperity of Brazil." Coffee with milk, the Getúlio Vargas era, the first democracy and the military junta Marshal Deodoro da Fonseca, who had led the coup, became the provisional president of an increasingly military-dominated government (Known as A República da Espada (The Sword Republic)). Supported primarily by the military and the increasingly prosperous coffee planters, he established the republic, separated church and state, and promulgated a new constitution. However, under its provisions, he was declared unable to hold office. When he attempted to dissolve the new legislature and rule by decree, he was forced to resign in the face of public outcry. He was replaced by his vice-president, also a general, who spent his time fending off several military and monarchist revolts but took on increasingly dictatorial powers. In 1894, amid general peace, General Peixoto reluctantly surrendered the presidency to the first civilian to hold the post, Prudente de Morais. He had been governor of the coffee-rich state of São Paulo, and has been deemed the first of the 'coffee with milk' presidents. These presidents, primarily wealthy politicians and landowners from São Paulo and Minas Gerais (states which produced huge amounts of coffee and milk, respectively), helped keep the peace and guide the nation through troubled international times through a policy of near isolationism, although Brazil remained without industry under their rule, and the economy relied primarily on agriculture. They also offered little real democracy because only the landowning minority was allowed to vote, with fraudulent elections being common, and regional political bosses operating with virtual impunity so long as they supported the president in power. Two developments finally ended the period of the coffee with milk presidents. First, coffee prices fell precipitously during the world-wide depression of the 1930s. Second, a movement composed of junior officers (Tenentes, or Lieutenants) grew in influence. While the Tenentes didn't support democracy, they were supporters of reform and progress. They fervently believed that only the military could propel the nation into the modern age. To do so, the young officers planned to oust civilian politicians, expand the reach of the federal government, modernize the military, and eradicate regionalism through a strong, centralized government. The Great Depression and the general unrest (alongside with the assasination of a candidate to Vice-President) led to Getúlio Vargas, a defeated presidential candidate, to seize control with support of the Tenentes following the chaos of the 1930 election. Vargas was supposed to assume power temporarily for the duration of the economic crisis; instead he closed the congress, dismissed the constitution, and replaced the Brazilian states' governors with his supporters, mostly military officers. Following a failed communist coup in 1935 and a failed fascist one in 1938, Vargas' regime evolved into a full personal dictatorship modeled on his cult of personality and corporatist policies. He followed no ideology, although his regime was often brutal and censored the press. However, he created the first large industries of Brazil, made huge infrastructure projects across the country (most of which still are running today). While he was no fan of communists, socialists or anarchists, he significantly aided workers' rights, creating paid vacation, a minimum wage and maternity leave. While these policies were often not enforced in rural areas, they would be a guideline for Brazil to progress beyond the semi-feudalism which had prevailed before his regime. The creation of state monopolies for oil (Petrobras), mining (Vale), steelmaking (National Siderurgy Company), alkalis (National Alkalis Company) and automobiles (National Motors Factory) and protectionist policies helped to solidify Vargas' influence on Brazil for decades to come, with many of these companies still running today. Brazil joined World War II with Allies in 1942 as an active participant, although previously Vargas had courted both Hitler and Roosevelt before this to get influential German and American industries to expand in Brazil to help his economic efforts. He committed significant ground troops in the Italian campaign and naval forces in the Atlantic. Despite being a dictatorship, Vargas insisted that in recognition of its service in World War II, Brazil be one of the founding members of the United Nations. But Vargas' promises of solidarity for presidential elections, legalization of political parties and amnesty for political prisoners – as well as international pressure – had made Vargas' position untenable. In 1945, Getúlio Vargas was ousted by another military coup (the same military that aided him into power). Democracy was reinstated by the army and presidential elections were held in 1946, with the centrist liberal Eurico Gaspar Dutra being elected president in the first ever Brazilian presidential election with universal suffrage. Vargas would be elected president in 1950 amid huge popular support, and committed suicide in 1954 (eventhough some say he was assasinated by his enemies) at the Catete Palace in the midst of a dangerous political crisis, where the militars where trying to make a coup. His death caused massive popular revolts, ensuring that the vice-president would assume the government and real democracy would be mantained. Several brief governments followed Vargas' death, marked by various levels of accomplishment as well as corruption. In 1956, Juscelino Kubitschek was elected president and stayed in power until 1961. During this time, he built a new capital in Brasília, largely to promote immigration from the coast of Brazil towards the sparsely-populated western regions of the country and to defend the government from sea attacks (the last capital was a coastal one). Kubitschek promoted the construction of many hydroelectric dams (over 80% of Brazil's power comes from hydroelectricity) as well as the construction of huge transregional highways, helping integrate the more rural northern and western parts of the country with the more economically significant southern and eastern parts. In 1961, "socialist" João 'Jango' Goulart was elected president of Brazil until another military coup toppled the civilian government in 1964. Goulart's democrat policies and the warming of relations with communist countries unpleased the United States, wich organized a coup together with the fascist part of the brazillian military. In 1968, the military junta became a full dictatorship with the powers vested in it by the infamous AI-5 (Fifth Institutional Act), which gave the president the power to close Congress, allowed the president to pass laws on his own without approval from any other branch of government and allowed the government to censor media and suspend habeas corpus. Although its methods were harsh, the junta was less brutal than those in other parts of the continent. However, its economic policies were disastrous for Brazil and set it back decades. Anti-protectionist policies were heavily promoted, heavily damaging Brazil's economy, while state companies were privatized and sold to U.S. companies. Protests and guerrilla movements were very common during the dictatorship. Protests succeeded in 1984 with the 'Diretas Já!' (Direct Elections Now!) manifestations, democratic presidential elections were held in 1985. Modern Brazil General Ernesto Geisel assumed the presidency in 1974, immediately launching into a 'slow, gradual and safe' policy of returning rule to a democratic government. Over several years, he ended the torture of political prisoners, censorship of the press and the junta itself through repealling the Fifth Institutional Act. His successor continued the process, and in 1990 the first free elections were held with .Fernando Collor elected as president. However,Collor was impeached , and Itamar Franco Governed in his place. In the 1980s and early 1990s, the economy was plagued by hyperinflation. Economic minister Fernando Henrique Cardoso's Plano Real saved the economy during the late 1990s by introducing anti-inflation measures and introducing a new currency, the Brazilian real (plural: reais). During the presidency of Luíz Inácio Lula da Silva (2002-2010), tens of millions have been lifted from extreme poverty with his Bolsa família (English: Family allowence) welfare plan. His successor, Dilma Rousseff, has continued his policies, although her presidency has been marked by mass protests throughout the country in 2013. However, with a relatively stable government and a thriving economy, Brazil has since taken a leading role in regional affairs. Brazil is a founding member of organizations such as the Latin Union, the Organization of American States, Mercosul, and Union of South American Nations. At the beginning of a new millennium, Brazil is poised to assume an influential role on the world stage. Factoids *Brasília is one of around ten capitals in the world that is a planned city. Construction began in 1956 when president Juscelino Kubitschek called upon an article in Brazil's 1891 constitution (formed directly after becoming a republic) stating that the country's capital should be centrally located. Brasília was built in 41 months (March 1956–April 1960), with the government relocating in April 1960. *Celebrated in cities across the country, Carnival accounts for seventy per cent of the nation's annual tourist trade. Punctuated by samba and axé music, the 4-day celebration preceding Lent is marked by parades, costume balls, street festivals, dances and the occasional religious ceremony. Due to the high profit, these celebrations are extended by several days in some cities. *From the 1500s through the 1700s, the bandeirantes – private expeditions led by Portuguese and Brazilian adventurers – explored and mapped much of the Amazon in their search for slaves, gold, gems and rare plants. In the process, the bandeirantes established bases deep in the rainforest, steadily pushing Brazil's western boundaries outward. City list * Rio de Janeiro (formerly a City-State) (capital from 1763 to 1960 and capital in Rio de Janeiro State) * São Paulo (largest city in Brazil and capital in São Paulo State) * Salvador (capital from 1549 to 1763 and capital in Bahia) * Brasília (current Brazilian capital) * Fortaleza (capital in Ceará) * Belo Horizonte (capital and largest city in Minas Gerais) * Manaus (capital in Amazonas) * Curitiba (capital and largest city in Paraná) * Recife (capital and largest city in Pernambuco) * Porto Alegre (capital and largest city in Rio Grande do Sul) * Belém (capital and largest city in Pará) * Goiânia (capital and largest city in Goiás) * Guarulhos * Campinas * São Luis (capital in Maranhão) * Maceió (capital in Alagoas) * Duque de Caxias * Natal (capital and largest city of Rio Grande do Norte) * Campo Grande (capital in Mato Grosso do Sul) * Teresina (capital in Piauí) * Florianópolis (capital of Santa Cantarina) * Nova Iguaçu * Sao Bernardo do Campo * João Pessoa (capital and largest city of Paraiba) * Osasco * Jaboatão dos Guararapes * São José dos Campos * Contagem * Uberlândia * Aracaju (capital and largest city of Sergipe) * Cuiabá (capital in Mato Grosso) * Feira de Santana * Juiz de Fora * Joinville (largest city of Santa Cantarina) * Macapá (capital in Amapá) * Jundiaí Trivia * Meanings of Cities names (mostly in Portuguese) ** Rio de Janeiro means River of January ** São Paulo means Saint Paul ** Salvador means Savior ** Brasília is Latin for Brazil ** Fortaleza means Fortress ** Belo Horizonte means Beautiful Horizon ** Recife means Reef ** Porto Alegre means Happy Harbor ** Campinas means Meadows ** São Luis means Saint Louis ** Natal means Christmas ** Campo Grande means Great Field (as in a grassland field)